Lucas and Cheryl
by WitChan
Summary: After protecting Cheryl through the Eterna Forest, Lucas have his way with her. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

On a warm night, a boy named Lucas was heading to Eterna Forest as he advanced through his journey. Once inside, he saw a beautiful, green-haired woman named Cheryl standing near the bushes looking scared. Lucas went up to her to see what was going on.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked. Now he looked at her big breasts.

"Yes. I'm afraid to walk through the forest by myself. It's too dangerous," Cheryl replied.

"I see. Not to worry, though. I'll help you make it through safely," Lucas said.

"Oh thank you!" Cheryl said, grabbing Lucas' body as she hugged him.

"You're welcome," Lucas said as he continued looking at her breasts. After she let go of him, he said, "Try following me. If someone or something's trying to attack you from behind, just scream and I'll take care of it."

"You're such a great person. I really appreciate this," Cheryl said.

"It's the least I can do," Lucas said. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Cheryl," Cheryl replied.

"Cheryl, huh? Sounds sexy, just like the word cherry," Lucas said.

"Oh stop. You're making me blush," Cheryl said, tilting her head down a little, smiling as she blushed with her eyes closed. Then, she looked at Lucas. "Care to share yours?"

"It's Lucas," Lucas said.

"Sounds like a nice gentleman's name, like yourself," Cheryl said. He blushed too.

"Why thank you. Anyway, let's hurry and get this over it," Lucas said. He headed straight.

"Okay," Cheryl said, following him.

Minutes later, the trainers reached to the exit of the forest. During their time together, they had to go through tag battles against two trainers at once while bumping into wild Pokémon. Also, nothing creeped behind Cheryl.

Facing the attractive looking woman, Lucas said, "There's the exit, Cheryl. You're safe now."

"I'll say this once again. Thank you," Cheryl said. Moving down a little, she gave a smooch on Lucas' cheek and he blushed again. "Good-bye, Lucas."

She rushed towards the exit and Lucas said, "Wait, Cheryl."

Turning around, Cheryl asked, "What is it, Lucas?"

Lucas didn't reply. Instead, he jumped on Cheryl to hold her and gave her a kiss on the lips. That surprised Cheryl. However, she liked it. No one but Lucas did this to her. She was thinking that Lucas find her attractive, which was true. Now grabbing his ass, she reached her tongue to his and french-kissed it seconds later. Lucas did his to her too, moaning as the blushing from their cheeks rose heavily. Both closed their eyes to make this better.

Their french-kissing got intense after many seconds passed. Lucas never knew he could french-kiss someone so amazing like this. Same with Cheryl. This was their first time, though. Saliva dripped out of their mouths, reaching to their chins, then their clothes.

Wild Pokémon inside the tall grass saw them getting it on and they're enjoying it. The trainers that Lucas and Cheryl fought didn't see them like this. They stayed in the same spot like most NPC trainers do.

Finally breaking up their kiss, the trainers let go of each other. It lasted ten minutes, which was special. Both took their own clothes, shoes, and socks off fast as they wanted more from each other. After exposing each other's bodies, Lucas sat on the grass. Then, Cheryl took a seat on his erected dick.

Cheryl began bouncing on it as Lucas moved his hips and the feeling was incredible. Cheryl's pussy was unlike anything he felt before but it was great. Both moaned again too, and it was louder than their previous one. Reaching to her right breast, he mouthed the right nipple before working his tongue through it. He didn't want to leave her other breast empty, so he gripped it and moved it around in circles.

"So amazing, Lucas..." Cheryl said, enjoying the hard thrusts from his cock, the gripping from her breast and her nipple being wet with Lucas' saliva. The combination was so marvelous that they don't want this to end, but they eventually will.

Lucas kept pushing and moving his hips as he went faster, loving the wet sounds Cheryl's cunt was making. Cheryl did too. Their breathing became heavier, but they didn't care. Also, they didn't really care that much if anyone listened to the constant moaning and grunting.

Lucas' cock finally ejaculated after many thrusts, filling Cheryl's womb with his semen while Cheryl's love juices hit the ground and landed on Lucas' sack. As they're calming down, his thick cream dripped out of Cheryl's love hole, making a mess on Lucas' sack. His testicles felt empty and light, but he was proud of it.

After calming down, they put their stuff on. Once done, Cheryl gave him another kiss and it was on the forehead. "I think we have enough fun for today. I hope we meet again," Cheryl said.

"Bye, Cheryl!" Lucas said as Cheryl finally walked out of the forest.

A week later, Lucas went inside a trainer's café. He heard it from people, so he decided to check it out. There, he saw the Gym Leaders and five other trainers talking to each other, which includes Cheryl.

"Cheryl!" Lucas said, distracting Cheryl.

"Lucas!" Cheryl said, smiling. After rushing towards him, both embraced a hug. Then, they broke it. "Wanna head west with me?"

"Sure, baby," Lucas replied.

Both walked out of the café and they headed west. After moving further, Cheryl laid on the grass and Lucas followed her as he laid on top of her.

"I miss you, honey," Cheryl said.

"I miss you too, sweetie," Lucas said.

After their small conversation, they touched each other lips before meeting each other's tongue. As they french-kissed, Cheryl guided her hands to Lucas' ass and grabbed it. With their eyes closed, they moaned and their cheeks were the same as last time when they first had fun. Now Lucas caressed through that soft, green hair of Cheryl's. This was another day, a special one, for the trainers to get it on.

The End


End file.
